Sing Me Another Love Song
by Priestess of Anubis
Summary: Relena runs away. You get to chose who she hooks up with.
1. Relena Runs away

Sing Me Another Love Song  
  
  
  
AN: This is a songfic. This is my first GW fic, and my second regular fic. K? I don't own GW, or its characters. You're going to have to tell me who's going to get with Relena. You can choose between Heero, Trowa, or Wufei. Also this song title belongs to Pulina Taylor and/or her DJ.  
  
**PROLOG**  
  
One day Relena was walking through the Sanq Kingdom's (SP?) garden lost in thought. Earlier in the day Heero broke up on the anniversary of their relationship of 2 years, needless to say she was heartbroken. Why did he want to break up? Was it something I said? Why?? She thought.  
  
1 *****FLASHBACK******  
  
2 Relena was wandering around in the Sanq Kingdom when Heero came by and asked her to go to the garden so they could talk. When they got there he said, "Relena, we can't stay together anymore, I'm sorry." This been said he told her he was going on a mission and if he came out alive, he was most likely never going back to the Sanq Kingdom. Then without so much as a wave, he left.  
  
3 *****END FLASHBACK*******  
  
4 It was dark out when she finally decided to go back in. Trowa and Quatra were playing chess, Wufei was practicing with his Katana, and Duo was bugging everyone afore mentioned plus Milliardo, Noin, Hilde, Cathrin, and Sally Po who were in the dining room trying to have a meeting.  
  
Everyone looked up when Relena came in, and they noticed she looked upset. "What's wrong?" Quatra asked. "Heero, he broke up with me." Saying this Relena started crying all over again and left the room to go to her room. Milliardo came out just as Relena ran out and she shoved him out of her way. "What happened? What did HE do now?" He practically shouted. Everyone looked to Quatra to explain. "Well, she said Heero broke up with her and then ran off." Milliardo looked mad. "I knew this would happen sooner or later. I'm gonna kill him."  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Relena took out a small suitcase and put in some jeans and stuff. She got her laptop and hacked into the list of everyone on the earth and created a fake identity for herself. Then she hacked into the space shuttle's main computer and got tickets that let her go to Colony L7, the newest one they had recently built. Once that was all done she looked at her clock. 11:00. Time for her to leave. Unknown to her someone was in the shadows watching her as she got her stuff and silently left to begin her new life. 


	2. Colony L7

1 Sing Me Another Love Song CH.1  
  
  
  
AN: Insert typical disclaimer I need to know who gets Relena, SO REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL SEND PICCOLO, VEGETA, AND WUFEI ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want to flame me E-mail me at: piccolo_daimoa@planetnamek.org  
  
****9 hours later****  
  
Relena finally arrived on Colony L7 and went to go to a salon. There she got her hair dyed Raven black. Then after that she went to go rent a house. She found a beautiful blue house with a spacious backyard by a fake beach. As she was wandering the streets she ran into Dr.J. "Well, if it isn't Relena Peacecraft. It's nice to see you again. You ran away, didn't you?" "Hello, Dr.J. Yes I did run away, how did you end up here?" "Well, I need to be somewhere, and Colony L2 wants me dead, so I thought this new colony would be a good place to stay." "Oh, umm Dr.J. could you possibly train me, I am not Relena anymore, and I want to know how to protect myself and if I get hurt, then I might get away." "Alright, here's the address of the place that I'm currently making into a training room, come here the day after tomorrow, because then it'll be done. Goodbye."  
  
****MEANWHILE BACK ON EARTH****  
  
Hilde went to Relena's room at 8:00 to make sure she was awake and found she was gone. After looking around the grounds she alerted everyone Relena was missing. Milliardo got his laptop to see where she might have gone when he found an E-mail from Relena, reading:  
  
Dear Milliardo and C.O,  
  
I am not fit to lead the Sanq Kingdom anymore. Also, I have run away to find out who I really am. I started to be peacekeeper at 15, now I'm 18. I never really had the chance to find out who I really am and what I'm capable of. This is to the Gundam Pilots: If you see Heero tell him I'm being trained by Dr.J, so I can kick your butt next time we see each other for what you did. Thank you. Also, don't try and find me. I'll never come back until I'm ready.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Relena  
  
Everyone sat staring at the screen. "She ran away, why?" Quatra asked sadly. "We have to go and get her!!!!!!!!" Milliardo said on the verge of yelling. "No, if we go after her, she'll never stay here, you know that." Trowa stated calmly. "What a foolish thing to do, she could get killed, you know not all people follow Relena's ideals." Wufei said. "Also it's an injustice to the people, they need someone to lead them in peace." "Good luck, Relena" Duo said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD LUCK?!" Milliardo yelled, blowing his top. "Well, she said she is getting trained by Dr.J., right? So she can take care of herself, and she said she ain't coming back until she's darn good and ready, so if we get her she'll just run away again." **I'm missing her already.** Duo thought with great sadness. 


	3. Marron emerges

1 Sing Me Another Love Song CH2 B  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Noin asked. "We will go and find her." "Zechs, she won't come back until she's ready!!!" Duo shouted, then left the room. "Well I'm going to trace where the E-mail came from, then I'm going to that colony. When I see Relena I know she'll think we're going to try and bring her back with force, so I'll simply say that I have business on that colony." Zechs stated, then left. Noin watched him go, then muttered, "Zechs, You moron."  
  
******MEANWHILE.*********  
  
Marron Darlian (Relena's fake name.) swung on the vertical poles, while simultaneously dodging lasers. "Very good, keep it up." Dr. J. coached. She swung herself up on the last pole, then dismounted. "Hmmm. Faster then last time, good, very good in fact." "How far am I from beating Heero's time?" "About 1min, 30 seconds, but it took Heero 1 week to get up to that. For you it's only been 4 days, take it easy." Dr. J. said. "Well, after that I think you need some rest, go take a break and return in 2 hours." "Hai, sensei, arigateau." Marron said, then went to her makeshift room.  
  
Dr. J. made his way to the meeting room where the other doctors were waiting. "So, how did she do?" Dr.O. asked. (I don't know the names of the docs so I am making up their names, k?) "She's doing better then Heero. It took Heero 1 week to get his fastest time to 2mins straight, she's only been here for 4 days and she's at 3mins." "Wow, so are we going to be introduced to her?" Dr.F. inquired. "Well, I'm going to continue her bullet dodging lessons in one hour, so after that it'll be ok." "I think we should get a chance to train her, too." Dr.Q. said. "We should see what she has to say agreed?" Dr.J. asked. "Fine." they all said in unison.  
  
***BACK ON EARTH******  
  
"Zechs, must you do this?" Noin asked. "Yes, Relena is needed here." Zechs replied. "Shuttle 12 to colony L17 is ready to board, thank you." The loudspeaker boomed. 


End file.
